Feliz Cumpleaños Astoria
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Hermione esta cansada de que todos sean felices a costa de la suya... Por eso enviara dos cartas para las personas que mas importancia tienen en si vida


**Disclaimer: De ser la escritora de los libros el Dramione hubiera protagonizado más de la mitad de la historia… pero por desgracia no fue así, así que todo es de JK.**

**Nota: Hermione me salió un tanto honesta…. Demasiado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños Astoria.<strong>

La joven cubierta con solo una sabana de seda negra no paraba de caminar por la habitación, hoy tendría que confesarlo todo, ya que si no lo hacía hoy nunca lo haría y continuaría siendo la misma débil castaña que piensa primero en los demás y al final en ella. Pero después de todo no importaba mucho su felicidad, porque muchas veces lo que había sacrificado era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Quizás por eso se había cansado y tomando más valor se acerco al escritorio y tomando dos pedazos de pergamino comenzó a escribir dos notas.

_Draco:_

_Tontito claro que también te amo, por eso hice lo que hice… se lo confesé todo. Le explique lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y solo lo hice porque quiero ser feliz y solo ocurrirá si nos vamos juntos a Australia._

_Iniciaremos de cero pero estaremos juntos y felices. Confio en que te encontrare a las 6 en mi departamento._

_Te amo._

_Hermione._

En teoría esa había sido la carta fácil, estaba cien por ciento segura de que Draco llegaría a su casa, ella sabe que el también quería dejar de pretender algo que simplemente no era. Así que pensando en el rubio que amaba tomó el otro pedazo de pergamino y comenzó con la siguiente carta, para la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

_Astoria:_

_Me gustaría que esta carta estuviera llena de buenos deseos o palabras de aliento, pero creo que no será así, esta carta solo afirmara lo que ya sospechas y además te dirá varios detalles._

_Tendrá el estúpido nombre de la mujer que ha provocado que Draco te engañe desde hace dos años. Ella es una total idiota por haber provocado tal engaño, es una egoísta al no pensar en tus sentimientos, pero sobretodo es la peor amiga del mundo. Aunque ella en verdad lo siente, odia haberse enamorado de ÉL a pesar de que te ayudo a conquistarlo… Astoria en verdad lo lamento tanto, te juro que fue sin darme cuenta._

_No te hablare de cómo nos enamoramos, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que el está enamorado de mi; lo puedo ver en su mirada, en la forma en que me trata (como si temiera que me fuera a romper), me trata como si fuera lo único que tiene en el mundo (porque soy completamente de ÉL). _

_Porque él nunca te mirara o cuidara como lo hace conmigo, porque él nunca se atreve a tomarte la mano en público (y nunca lo hará), porque te aseguro que él nunca te dará abrazos cálidos como lo hace conmigo, porque nunca te dirá TE QUIERO cuando finalicen sus relaciones, porque simplemente nunca serás yo, la persona que Draco AMA._

_Sé que es demasiado cruel lo que te escribo pero sabes que odio andar con rodeos y porque alguna vez prometimos matarnos con la verdad a fingir con una serie de mentiras, que al final destruirían todo. Aunque quiero recalcarte algo: yo nunca te mentí, simplemente no te atreviste a sospechar de mí, solo por eso te regañare…. Pensé que eras una Slytherin, astuta y desconfiada de los demás… que tonta fuiste Astoria._

_Me atreví a mandarte la carta porque me canse de pretender ser la amiga "perfecta" que al final resultaría la más afectada de todos, de la que terminarían murmurando; de cómo me atreví a engañar a mi mejor amiga poniéndole los cuernos con su prometido. Aunque ahora por primera vez me atreví a pensar solamente en MI y MI FELICIDAD, sin importarme el daño que te cause._

_Por eso el valor que me faltaba lo reuní cuando Draco me dijo "Te Amo" al terminar de hacer el amor… si ÉL, me lo dijo hace unas horas y aun no lo puedo creer. Por eso te escribo porque ya no quiero pretender ser alguien que ya no podrá ser la "amiga" perfecta de la pareja"feliz" _

_Atte.:_

_Hermione_

_PD: Antes de que lo olvide **Feliz Cumpleaños.**_

La castaña doblo el pergamino y se levantó del escritorio de Draco. Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, eran las cinco de la mañana y no sería bueno despertarlo.

Dejó la nota para ÉL en su escritorio y llamó a un elfo del rubio, le indicó que dejara la carta en manos de Astoria y que se asegurara de que el rubio leyera su nota.

En 12 horas se realizaría la fiesta de Astoria y ella no iría, se encontraría empacando sus cosas para irse a Australia donde haría lo imposible para recuperar a sus padres, todo junto a Draco.

En 12 horas en la fiesta de la rubia, Draco cancelaria su compromiso y aparecería en el aparentemente de su castaña, donde iniciarían una nueva vida juntos, lejos de las mentiras, donde simplemente sería felices amándose.

Doce horas después la castaña aun conservaría la sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa con un toque de malvada; la conservaría porque recordaría que arruino el cumpleaños "perfecto" de la que fue su mejor amiga. Porque después de todo al estar entre serpientes le había enseñado ciertas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic salió cuando me entere que la novia de mi Tom cumplía años, me salió haha.<strong>

**Comentarios acerca de este one?**

**Por cierto mis fics largos están en pausa pero claro que los continuo…**

**Disculpen aún no mejoro mucho con los acentos hehe.**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**

**Quien quiera agregarme les dejo mi Twitter : "Al3jandra_Gtz"**


End file.
